comic_books_in_the_mediafandomcom-20200216-history
DC COMICS: Batman '66 (Batman s1 ep 29
Batman '66 in the Media THE BOOKWORM TURNS: By staging a fake assassination attempt on Commissioner Gordon during the dedication ceremony of the new Amergio Bridge, the villainous Bookworm lures Batman and Robin to Police Headquarters; meanwhile, his moll, Lydia Limpet, plants a book-bomb in the Batmobile. Discovering that Gordon is in fact alive, Batman is alerted to the threat by the Batmobile Bomb Detector, and manages to use the vehicle’s Radiocontrolled Ejector Button to propel the device into the air where it explodes harmlessly. Finding a literary clue in the book-bomb's cover, the Dynamic Duo deduce that the bookish crook is planning to blow up the new bridge. However, the term "blow-up" is a photographic one, as the Bookworm merely projects a huge image of the bridge onto a warehouse wall; Batman and his trusty chum trace the image to a giant projector mounted on top of a nearby bookmobile, and promptly engage the Bookworm and his henchmen, Printer's Devil, Typesetter, and Pressman, in a fight But the villains escape, leaving behind a bound and gagged Lydia inside the bookmobile; our two heroes are suspicious, and so knock out the gorgeous gal with Batgas and then take her back to the Batcave, where they use the Hypermetric Lie-Detector to try and discover the literary loon’s plot. However, the clues that Lydia gives them are lies, setting the scene for Bookworm’s deadly trap… WHILE GOTHAM CITY BURNS Having recalled one of Lydia's cryptic remarks, Batman and Chief O'Hara race to the Big Benjamin clock tower to save Robin; the Caped Crusader uses the Batzooka to shoot a line to the tower’s lightning rod, and another to the clock's hands, and by connecting them to the positive terminal of the Batmobile's nuclear power source, he positively charges the bell’s clapper, repelling it away from the bell and the Boy Wonder strapped to it. With Robin saved, the Dynamic Duo head for the Batcave, unaware that the Bookworm is upstairs in Wayne Manor stealing a rare alchemical text from Bruce Wayne's library. Later, the literary crook leaves a giant cookbook in the middle of 5th and Cedar Street in downtown Gotham; arriving on the scene, Batman and Robin open the book using a super-powered magnet, only to find a small kitchen inside. But then the Bookworm closes the tome with his remote-control, trapping the two heroes within its armour-plated pages as scalding hot steam is pumped inside; the bookish crook then steals the Batmobile and drives to the rear of the Morganbilt Library, where he plans to use its Batbeam to break in and enable him to pilfer all the rare and priceless books within… CAST: MONITOR'S NOTES: Window Guest Appearance The guest star that "popped" out the window was Jerry Lewis. Jerry is a huge Batman fan. At the time DC published The Adventures of Dean Martin & Jerry Lewis and in issue #97 (know called Adventures of Jerry Lewis) Batman & Robin guest stared. Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:DC Comics Category:Batman Category:Batman '66 Category:Robin Category:Bookworm Category:Jerry Lewis